Rank has its Privileges on Atlantis
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Lt. Colonel Carter decides that it's time to show Teyla and Dr. Keller. Who is in Charge now on Atlantis?


"Colonel Carter was in her office trying to figure out how she should take care of Teyla and Dr. Keller now."

"Deciding that the best way was to then have them both come to her quarters for this.

Walking down the hallway, she went into Teyla.

"Colonel, how is everything going for you today?"

"Then told her that if you need anything please let me know or if you want to just talk to someone a loan. I am willing to listen."

"Teyla, well there is one thing I like to have you and Dr. Keller about alone in my quarters pleases."

"Meet me there at 1200 hours please both of you and come alone. I don't want anyone to know about this Ok."

"Yes of course. We will both be there on time."

"Thank you Teyla."

"You're welcome Colonel Carter."

'She was in her quarters now trying on all the strap-ones that she had brought with her to Atlantis. She had made sure that they were in knowing way able to be understood by anyone in the underground section of the suitcase then."

"She took three of the straps-ones out of the secret area now setting them on the bed and then counting to take her own clothes off.

First, she removed her jacket off and then her pants, next take her shirt off. Passing on her panties and bra on, while Teyla looked up at her eyes and discovered she was not going to be that friendly with either of them."

"Sam turns to look in the mirror now to see her huge DD tits as she pushed them hard and higher up into the bra she was wearing."

"No turning back around to look at the three different sizes of the strap-ones she had. The first was 8 inches long."

"The second was 10 and a half inches long and the third was 14 inches longer than the other two and twice as wide and huge all around."

"She stood there deciding which to use. Then thought why not just use all three of the in order from smallest to largest now. "

Then there came a ring at the front entrance. She knew whom it was from.

"It's me Teyla and Jennifer."

"Ok hold on one second please. I am not ready just yet, but you can come in and wait for me if you both like now. "

"Ok thanks they both walked into her room and stood there. Sam what is going on, are you alright?"

Yes you do have to do what I say Teyla.

"What is that mean, Sam? "

"That is what I mean yes and no I am ok now. "

"Sam you are now making any sense now to either of us. Why don't you could out of the bathroom and tell us what is bothering you now."

"I am not ready yet. "

"Then when will you be ready."

I will be ready when I say that I am and not a moment sooner. Is that very clearly now or do I need to come out there and spell it out for you both.

Yes, it is very readable.

Better now then, both of you just make you are self is at home because neither of you are going to be going away for a long while now.

In summation, if you are going to ask me what I mean by this now. It means that I have disabled the door and locked you both in my quarters immediately.

"Therefore, do not try to leave or try to call for help either I have disabled the com system and the radios as well too. "

"Teyla did you bring what I asked you to come with?"

"Yes, I did Sam. Nevertheless, I do not get why you needed the rope and climbing harnesses at all. Instead, what you are going to get along with them."

"Teyla, Right now, I subject that you know. Both make you are self very comfortable ok.

"Also Teyla take your jacket and Jennifer you need to do the same as well too."

Walking out of the bathroom know on her bathrobe. She could see that Teyla and Jennifer were wondering what she was up to now.

Sam, what is going on around here?

"Just smiling at the both, she said Teyla I want you to take harasses and rope. First, I want to see you take her clothes now off her. After that, I want you to take the rest of your clothes off yourself. "

"What is going on now?"

"Well I asked you both to my quarters now so I could fuck and with my strap-on, I brought with me today.

Taking her robe off now Teyla and Jennifer could see the strap-on she wore now and then saw the other two as well that were much bigger in size on the bed under the pillows of hers."

"Now there is one thing that I am going to say to you both today. Which is Rank has its privileges and I am the ranking Person on this idea now. So when I want something I am going to get it understand."

"I know you both are very wet and horny now ok. So do not try to say you are not. Now Teyla gets over here and then get on your knees in front of me now. "

"That is an order for you both."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Teyla and Jennifer both did as orders getting on their knee naked in front of her and waiting to see what she was going to do to them."

"Smiling at both now just sitting on their knees in front of her."

"She thought this could not be any better. Then a thought came into her mind of something naughty that would be cool to see now. "

"However, Jennifer really did not like the idea of what could or would happen to her. On the other hand, was she ready to hear?

The odd thing about this whole thing now was that she likes to try new things and get creative as well too."

Teyla soon starts to feel her hand push and spread her legs. As she thrusts into her ass Teyla starts to moan, as well it hurts telling Cater.

Seeing as this happens to her Keller is all, but tied up now in the chair facing away with her ass out as well.

Grabbing hold of her shoulders and then pushing hard down on her. Therefore, that she could see her trying to fight.

"Cater push the huge strap-on deep into her ass now all."

Screaming loudly and feeling it rip her wide open. The only thing she can do is to bite her lower lip and take the pain.

"Carter, please no. Stop please I beg you. Stop please?"

"No Teyla you need to learn what it's like to feel pain now. Also you got to learn what it means to take orders for some else without questioning them."

Why do I have to learn all this now? I mean it is not as if I will want to learn anything new or going to.

Please stop it is to big for me. It's not going to all fit inside me now."

Oh, yes it will.

With that Cater pushed harder again all the way. As she did this, she pushed herself as well, on to her making sure that it has gone deep into her now.

Teyla, screamed so loud. However, knowing not one person could her scream. She kept shouting as loudly as was possible. Nonetheless, I am going to tell you both. You are going to stay in this room forever.

Smiling at cause, she could yell all she wanted to now, with not a sound coming out of her mouth. In there was a gag in it.

Sam was pleased with this so much.

Keller could see the pain and tears falling from Teyla eyes now. If I had my way and I will, you both will stay with me in my room or I will lock you both up for a long time.

Looking over to Keller and saying you are next after her.

Seeing the way Keller was looking back at her now and just mind that she now needs to fuck much, much more now with her.

Turning her and attention back over to Teyla now and then bragging her by the head full of hair, and then pulling harder back on her head today. She could tell she was now letting it happen to her. Smiling at this Sam was so happy now, that she had decided to permit everything that she had now known it turned upside down here.

Turning her free will over to Sam was the hardest thing she had ever done.

However, if she was going to learn, what it meant to be under the command of his. Then she had to do what needed then.

Which meant that Colonel Carter had fucked her?

"Teyla, I am going to enjoy this for as long as I can now."

Trying to bite her lower lip was just about all she could do now. Looking over to where Dr. Keller was sitting again.

Knowing she was watching this, or wanted to join in on the fun. Keller did not know what was worse. She watches everything happen to Teyla.

Alternatively, to be so damn horny now from all that was happening to her.

Still fucking Teyla good. Dr. Keller looked scared as well frightened that. She says that it is going to be tough. Carter was really enjoying what she had been doing to her. More she fucked her the more she thought to herself how much. She should have tried this earlier in life today.

Sam stopped just for a moment to make sure Keller still tied up as well before she went back to hurting and causing more pain to Teyla now.

In fact, she wanted to make sure that Teyla knew what pain felt like from her.

"Keller could she Teyla trying to cry now, But knew she still couldn't cause of the gag that Carter put in her mouth to make sure no one could hear her now ever."


End file.
